The present application claims priority to Taiwan patent application number 105100821, filed Jan. 12, 2016, the contents are incorporated herein by reference.
Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display module, and in particular, to a display module having both displaying and sending designs.
Related Art
As display and sensing technologies develop, increasingly more display apparatuses combine a sensing function with a displaying function. In applications in which the sensing technologies are available, a touch function is a widely used function. Currently, some products reserve original physical keys for certain touch functions.
Most current display apparatuses having both a sensing function and a displaying function, use capacitive or resistive recognition elements to implement the sensing function. However, the display apparatuses generally need to use independent system resources so that the capacitive (or resistive) recognition elements can operate smoothly. Therefore, the physical size (e.g., cubic volume) of the display apparatus is increased. It is desired, however, to provide these functions, while realizing a display apparatus having a smaller size.